Monster
by Crazyluver08
Summary: She was a monster. Never meant to be loved. All she did was kill, but when she thinks she might be falling again. Well you better hide because she is coming. Though don't blame her it wasn't her fault that she was killing people in La Push it was Jacob's.
1. Prolouge

**Monster**

That is exactly what I am a monster. I kill for joy and it disgustes me. I hate it but there is no way to hide it once the monster is out well you better go hide because he is coming for you. I mean I am a total abomination I shouldn't be alive. Though there is others like me at least they can handle it more than I can. See, I didn't expect for someone to care for me but they did. They treated me like a family, I felt important though I knew I shouldn't have gotten so close to them.

He became my world, I really shouldn't have liked him but I did. In the end I got hurt. I don't like hurting people but the monster inside of me was angry _she_ wanted out _she_ wanted blood, _revenge_. Yes, I was very upset for what he did to me but I didn't what to kill everyone he loved. I just wanted him to feel the pain not this, not what I am doing. Of course, _she _had something in mine _she _wanted to kill.

**a/n I have risen from the dead from my laziness of course so this time around I am not going to make promises, but who knows I might do good on this than I did with the others please Review please and thank you :D**


	2. The Monster Within

**Monster**

**Quick note towards the end of the chapter it gets a little bloody so if you really don't like blood and the mental image that comes with I wouldn't read that part. Thank you :)**

It started with a bite, a dreadful, horrific, painful bite. I was only fifteen at the time and I was living life. The highschool cheerleader dating the quaterback. I got everything I wanted except I didn't want this. I was just leaving a party, no not a party _the _party only the hottest and cutest people got in and I was one of them. It was around 11 pm when I decided to leave the party. I would have stayed later but I something that made me so mad that I couldn't stand to be there. My boyfriend, Josh, was dating the slut of the school, Stephanie she hated me and I hated her as simple as that. She knew that hooking up with him would get to me and it did.

I was looking for Josh because he all of a sudden wasn't anywhere to be seen. I went around asking everyone have they seen him they either said I don't know or they were to drunk to even say a sentence. I was walking upstairs when I heard moaning and groaning at first I paid no attention to it but then something caught my attention someone saying my boyfriend's name. It sounded like Stephanie as I got closer to the door the more I was getting angered. She knew this was going to wreck me at first I was just going to hurt the little witch when he spoke. He said he was glad he was finally getting some and then he moaned her name. That right there brought me overboard as I threw open the door there on the bed is Stephanie with her shirt off and Josh gropping her breast and her hands down his pants. Tears filled my eyes I started to yell I barely remeber what I yelled at them but I know it most have been scaring because Josh looked like he just shit his pants. I left saying the me and him were threw and I never wanted to see him again.

I was minding my business just walking down the street crying because my boyfriend was cheating on me with an ugly bitch who hated me. As, I was walking I had a strange feeling that I was being followed. I turned around to see a young guy- about 18 at the least- following me in a black cloak. I didn't mind because he was probably walking home from a party too, but then the atmoshpere changed it started to feel like one of those movies in were the killer is stalking his prey only I was the prey in this movie. I started to pick up my pace as I was getting scared and soon did he. Now, I was really frightened and I started running for my life. I ran down the street where I made a left at a stop sign and there he was. He covered my mouth and dragged me into the woods. I tried screaming and kicking and none of that work I was so scared I knew I was dying today. We were out in the middle of the woods when he let me go. Once he did that I ran like a bat out of hell but he easily ran faster in front of me. Once standing in front of me he bite down on my neck. I thought I was going to die.

The pain was excruciating. My whole body was trembling and it felt like I was on fire I couldn't it take it anymore so I a let out a scream but it wasn't a scream it was a howl. As, I looked down it was me that howled I am now this ugly looking thing. I look like a mutant wolf or something.

"You are." I looked up to see the guy I was running away from right there talking to me. I didn't know why he was here. Then, I remembered he is the one who turned me like this, he bite my neck and changed me into this ugly little thing.

"You are correct. The name is Jeremy and you are like me." He said as he gave me a little smirk. I cocked my head to the side how in hell are we alike? Then, he let out a loud scream and his clothes shedded off and he let out a howl and there he was a werewolf just like me. I was so scared that I ran, so fast that everything was a blur to me. I can't believe my luck I am a werewolf and my boyfriend cheated on me.

Josh cheated on me with the slut Stephanie. My feelings soon turned to hatered. Lying conniving bitch. My direction changed as I started running to Josh's house. I can't belive he did this to me and I was going to tell him that I loved him soon, well I did. Josh did this to me he knew how much I hated her but he went to go make out with me little cheater. I was at Josh's house and I was pissed. I was going to go through the front door but I was still on wolf from. All I wanted to do was give him a little scare, not kill him.

Every inch closer to the window my humanity was slipping away. The wolf inside was coming out and _she _wanted to play. Once at the window I was gone, my wolf was in full control now. I peeked through the window my golden eyes started to shift to a blood red. I smirked as I saw Josh enter his room. I slowly tapped on his window knewing he was going to come and open it. I slowly stepped back into the shadows as he opened the window. My deep ragged breath was silent as the night. I couldn't wait to put my teeth into him. I slowly licked my lips just can't wait to taste the blood.

"H-Hello? Is anybody o-out there?" He begain to stutter. I smelled the fear come off him in waves I cannot wait. I let out a deep growl as I pounce towards the window and pulled him out of his room. He was so scared the he couldn't even scream I dragged him into the middle of the woods.

I clawed his face then I bite down his neck and twisted my mouth and a chunk of his throat came off. I smiled as the blood hit my tounge soon his body was clawed open and you can see the intestines I began to rip him apart and sometimes I ate him. Boy did it feel good. Once I was finished I looked up to see his blue eyes glazed over. I smiled he was dead, now time for Stephanie.


End file.
